star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Starkiller
"She gets her piloting skills from me!" - ''Bruce Starkiller Angela Starkiller was the daughter of the famous Bruce and Vett Starkiller. Angela was named after Bruce's deceased aunt that he never met and honored her name, giving it to his daughter. Biography Childhood Angela was born during the Victorian Wars/Era in 172 ABY. Angela and her older brother Andrew were kept safe during the war from Victoria as they were usually kept in the safe hands of TC-6 and Vett's handmaidens. When Angela was a child she was found force sensitive and would receive occasional lessons from Andres who would invite her to the Jedi academy on Coruscant for control over the force. Fighting in the war When Angela became sixteen, she disobeyed her parents orders and would fly in space battles during the wars end. Angela was a skilled pilot like her father and brother, making her one of the youngest and best pilots of the Republic. Her high skill granted her a spot in the elite Delta Squadron as well as a part time spot in Red Squadron. In 187 ABY, Jonathan of Delta Squad passed away of old age, and like everyone else, Angela was present during the funeral and paid respect to the old Delta Squad member. A year before the Victorian Wars end, Angela participated in a battle that took place on Manaan. Angela flew with Delta Squadron to fend off the Empire from attacking Ahto City. The Empire attempted to take over Manaan as a final ditch effort to gain political power as Manaan's government played a big role in the war and served as the main source of healing resources (aside from Thyferra). Angela helped in the battle above the planet as they tried to destroy the incoming Star destroyers. The attempt was a minor victory but still pushed the Republic pilots to the surface in Ahto city. Imperial forces tried to deploy their ground support from their embassies but, Angela along with other Delta Squadron members were able to blow up the Embassies and use gorilla warfare against the AT-ST walkers. After news broke out that her father, mother, and rest of Delta Squad was sentenced to be hung on Coruscant, Angela and Andrew rushed to the planet to rescue them. By the time they arrived to the city, Delta Squad had already been rescued and Victoria was assassinated. Angela and Andrew and met the squad in a vacant building where they said their goodbyes to Mandalore before he went into hiding. Angela would later on become one of the first members of the new Delta Squad along with her brother. A few of their friends from the war would join the team and they would also meet other members as they went on adventures. When Angela was 25, the crew met Hanhar's son Freyrr and recruited him to join the team. Return of Vikram Angela and Delta Squad joined in the recovery effort of M4-78 with the Republic and Andres. Angela, her brother, and Andres were able to re-find the centroplex that led to the planets core. As they entered they were captured in a trap set up by droids and an alive Vikram. Vikram used the entrance opened by the trio to escape and attack the thousands of Republic personnel in the city. Angela and the others were left inside of the planets corridors and were planned to be executed by Vikram and his men. Andres was able to use the droids to set themselves free, but Angela was separated to the planets core. There, Angela saw many dead bodies of Vikram's men in the large chamber and the now activated core. Angela was recognized by the core due to her bloodline from her father, who was the last person to speak to the core. The core told her about the events that took place on the planet and showed her security footage of Bruce, Hanhar, Rose, Vett, and Andres attempting to stop Vikram. Angela was soon revisited by Vikram and the two battle with melee weapons. Vikram was able to defeat her and toss her down the pit he had fallen in years before. He set the pit to put her into permanent stasis and lock the doors. When Vikram left Andres found her and was able to save her from the pit before she was cast into stasis. They managed to leave the city with the rest of the squad and hunt for Vikram. The Galactic Schism Search for Andres Delta Squad was tasked with investigating the newly founded Confederate Imperial Legion's presense on Maximus Prime. Angela and Cody ventured deep into the Imperial City's catacombs and ruins, only to find squads of Imperial troops and dig teams recover caches of data and artifacts. Delta Squad battled the stormtroopers and intercepted a few caches from their haul, but most of them retreated in time. Before they could leave however, Cody found Bruce Starkiller's old lightsaber which had been lost for over thirty years. When Delta Squad returned to the core systems, Cody gifted Angela with the lightsaber. Angela traveled to Corellia with Cody to reveal the lightsaber to her father, but when they arrived Jax Daemon and Hanhar revealed that Bruce and Vett were missing, as well as Andres. After consulting with Bastila Vermire and Ginger Palacios, Delta Squad find Andres on Lothal, who was there to find his son John, who turned to the darkside. While on Lothal, the crew was being hunted by John (Darth Tritum) and a small C.I.L. fleet. While they sought refuge on Lothal, Cody trained in the ways of the force for a brief time. Angela gave her father's lightsaber to Cody to use. When the group was found and attacked by the Imperials, they escaped into hyperspace and made way for Rakata Prime after Andres and Cody had a vision in the force and used the knowledge that they had on Tritum's motives. They found Bruce and Vett alive on Rakata Prime within the Temple of the Ancients. As Delta Squad was leaving the planet, Darth Tritum and his master Darth Krant attacked the group; Andres stayed behind to ensure the group made it out alive. Andres was killed by Krant in a final lightsaber duel just after the crew escaped via the Vertibird. Dark Times Following the tragedy at Rakta Prime, Angela tried to help Cody with his Jedi training as much as she could, but he advised that she should help the Republic instead to ensure her safety. Angela was beginning to share her true romantic feelings towards Cody, but his determination to continue Andres' journey and the war didn't allow the two to spend time together. While Cody was away on missions across the galaxy to attempt to reunite the order, Angela aided Delta Squad and the Republic in small operations against the C.I.L. Angela flew with Delta Squadron over the next year. When Cody and Timothy Knighten were stranded on Rhen Var in search for Jane Katarn, Angela led Delta Squadron in the attack on Tritum's forces that were invading the planet. Tritum's redemption and the recruitment of Jane allowed Cody to handle his between his friends and his Jedi teachings, which meant that Cody and Angela finally began to share their feelings and two became romantically involved. A year later, Delta Squad began their search for the C.I.L.'s command ship, the Rebirth. While Delta Squad embarked on reconnaissance missions and defended Corellia from the Imperials, Cody reunited the Jedi Order and the attack on Ignis II began. Angela, Freyrr and her brother Andrew disabled to planetary shields to Ignis II then they joined in the assault on the Imperial's central base. Delta Squad managed to kill Ashton and Ade Turner's clone, but Yvette escaped just in time. In space, the Jedi killed Krant on the Rebirth and the New Republic boarded and captured the battleship for the Republic. Delta Squad was awarded medals of honor for their bravery on the surface of Ignis II following the battle. Part-time Jedi Following the Jedi Order's rebirth under the influence of Jane Katarn, Angela found that she was force sensitive from her father's genes. Cody recommended that she train to become skilled in the force, but Angela was skeptical about becoming a Jedi. Cody suggested that Angela could train from time to time to harbor her abilities, but she could still balance her time between Delta Squad/ Republic and the Jedi. Angela joined Jane's academy on Tython to train in the ways of the force. Cody returned Bruce's lightsaber to Angela to use after he constructed his own personal saber. With training and a lightsaber, Angela was now an official member of the Jedi Order and would train at the academy on occasion, although she preferred to help Delta Squad in the continuing fight against the C.I.L. and other factions. Marriage Two years had passed since the Battle of Ignis II and Angela and Cody were very happy together. Cody surprised her on her homeworld of Corellia by proposing to her. Angela accepted his marriage request and the two held a ceremony on Corellia a few months later. All of Delta Squad, new and old, and her family were present for the wedding. Jedi Knights gave a lightsaber solute during their ceremony and a small parade was held in Coronet. Very shortly after their wedding on Corellia, Angela became pregnant with hers and Cody's child, which they already knew they would name Ben. The Renegade War While the New Republic continued to fight against the C.I.L. a new threat emerged in the form of Rafe Allen, a ruthless and genius war criminal who commanded a massive fleet comprised of modified war vessels, mercenaries, ex-soldiers, and old Imperial prototype weaponry. The New Republic couldn't afford to split their still recovering fleet to fight on two fronts; so Delta Squad, the Jedi, and Mandalore's fleet vouched to fight against Rafe Allen. Personality and Traits Angela was much like her mother when it came to having a judge of character and knowledge of politics. Angela's skills mostly came from her father such as Flying, artistic vision, and how to deal with other people. She was not afraid to get into fights when others threatened her and would often emulate her fathers easy attitude for people that displayed annoyance towards her. Angela greatly cared for her friends and especially her loving husband Cody. Weapon Angela was equipped much like her father and used a DL-44 when on adventures. When she was given her father's lightsaber, Angela used it from time to time but was never good at using it. She gave it to Cody to use on several occasions as he was the better fighter. Relationships '''Derrick Rand' - Derrick Rand was Angela's first love interest when first working together in Delta Squad. Derrick would be her first kiss and other romantic activities. The two ended their relationship not too long later, but never were awkward to each other and stayed very close friends. Cody Prim - Cody Prim was Angela's next love interest and eventual soulmate. Angela became attracted to him from his selfless and nice personality as well as his handsomeness. The two eventually became married and had a child named Ben.